


Snowball Fight

by fuzzyfying



Series: December Fanfiction Challenge [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Snowball Fight, Winter fic, lexi fic, malia learning to be human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyfying/pseuds/fuzzyfying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dec 4: Snowball Fight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowball Fight

Smoosh!

The freezing-hot projectile crumbled and fell, harmlessly, from where it had broken on Malia’s shoulder. The girl startled at the impact, teeth lengthening and eyes flashing, skin pebbling as cold liquid dripped down her bare arm.

A familiar giggle had her relaxing belatedly.

“Why did you just throw snow at me?” Malia called once she had regained her composure - voice flat but confused as she tried in vain to sniff out her girlfriend’s scent beneath the masking layer of fresh snow.

Winter had always been a bad time for tracking.

“It’s, um,” Kira, cheeks rosy in the cold, stepped out from behind an evergreen, bundled in her quilted winter coat that made those swishing noises when she walked that always served to annoy Malia to no end, “It’s a thing. That, you know, people do?” Fragments of glittering crystal clung to the fibers of Kira’s gloves, silver and white against the black fabric.

“People… throw packed down balls of ‘frozen water’ at each other?” Malia had recently discovered that snow was actually really-cold-water and not the product of winter faeries as her mother had let her grow up believing… and then never had the chance to correct.

“It’s called a snowball fight?” Kira offered, shrugging.

“How clever.” Malia’s smile was nothing more than the lifting of her lips from her teeth, but the spark in her eyes proved it playful.

Kira’s answering giggle was cut off with a squeal when a mound of loosely packed snow hit her squarely in the chest. She brushed at it half-heartedly, bemused. By the time she looked up Malia was gone.

“Like that?” Malia drawled, her voice low, floating across the clearing from somewhere behind the other girl.

Kira turned toward the source of the noise in time to catch one right in the jaw, and  when she turned back, Malia had disappeared again. She grimaced.

“Or maybe we could not do the face?” Kira spoke normally, turning in a slow circle in the middle of the clearing, confident that wherever Malia was, she would hear her.

“Okay.” hot breath fanned over the kitsune’s neck, hot and feathery in a way that made Kira shudder.

Before the goosebumps could fade a handful of powder-fresh snow shoved down her back.

She shrieked.

“I think I’m starting to get why this is a thing now.”

Kira quit hopping and hissing long enough to dart back behind the tree she had entered from earlier. “Malia!” she called, voice far-away and muffled by the softness of the falling flakes. Winter was a time of quiet, when the screams and laughter of play only dared ripple beneath the muted hush of the snow. The air was thick and pure. The cold felt like security.

“Come here, Baby.”

Prowling forward softly, Malia strained to hear. Her steps crunched beneath her, and around her each snowflake landed with a barely-there collision, but beyond a few feet, she could not hear a thing. She was nearly directly below the tree before she could hear anything at all, and by then it was too late. The telltale sound of boots against bark warned Malia only seconds before the shaking branches above her released their load unceremoniously on top of her head.

She growled, shaking roughly, sodden blond strands hanging around her face, her beanie lost somewhere in the pile of snow beneath her.

“That’s right,” Kira simpered from above her, “Not so big and bad now, are you? Those teeth can’t fight _snow_ Miss Blue-eyes.” She finished lamely.

And with that, Kira slipped and fell from the tree, flinging herself into an ungraceful tumble that ultimately landed her at the dirty blonde’s feet.

Malia laughed outright at that, head thrown back and mouth open - the kind of laugh that made Kira fall in love all over again, big, bright, and scarily similar to the cackle the witch from last month’s encounter gave. Kira started laughing too, quiet giggles bleeding into full on rolling-in-the-snow losing it.

 

“I’ll get you back.” Malia promised as they walked home, hand and glove with her girlfriend.

“I bet you will.” Kira bumped their shoulders together before looking up and blushing.

Malia just looked at her, watching the colour in her cheeks bleed from a light flush, to pink, to red. Leaning over, she licked gently at the spreading perimeter of flushed skin, rubbing her cheek into the mingling scents.

They walked together in contented silence, feeling more than hearing the stillness of the preserve replaced slowly by the familiar sounds of Beacon Hills.

“Hey, Kira?”

“Yeah?”

“Can we do the kissing thing when we get home?”

“Yeah, Malia. We can do lots of the kissing thing when we get home.” 


End file.
